Tales of Survival
by DareDreamer
Summary: Experience everyday lives through the eyes of survivors after Z-Day and how they choose to survive. Note: Contains (really) short stories.
1. No Turning Back

In a world like this, only one thing matters: survival. I've been at it for years, hiding like a rat in the alleyways. It's either from Browncoats shuffling for brains, foot soldier zombie patrols or Zombot drones scanning the area for survivors to pick off. But ever since the second Garden War began, I'm not hiding anymore. Now, I'm running for my life in a war-torn city. The horrors are all around me. To my right, two Z-Mechs are shooting wildly until a Corn Cob missile and an RPG strikes one. The Z-Mech, a bit scratched and battle-damaged, turns and fires at a group of survivors and a Kernel Corn hiding behind rubble. To my left, zombies are swarming a crashed chopper with the words "Death from Above" on the tail. The pilot is a goner, with a panicked expression on his face. I stop running as two red cars, one with a machine gun on the roof and another with a flamethrower, race down the street, weapons going wild. I dash over to a barrier of debris and catch my breath. Suddenly, a massive roar cuts through the air. I look up… and the last thing I see is a monstrous Gargantuar slamming his pole down on me, finishing me off.


	2. Knock Knock

Zombies. The living dead. Nothing else I hate more than them. And here they are, trying to break down my front door so they can feast on my grey matter. I can hear them moaning and groaning outside. I'm not sure if my barricade is going to hold much longer. I needed to leave. Now! The chimney? No, I'll be stuck on the roof if I manage to climb up. The back door… probably. I turn and yell as an Imp comes in through the pet door. I kick it away, grab some important things like food and a radio and rush into the backyard. My front door comes crashing down as the horde swarms what used to be my home. I run through the fence and close it as I escape. What now? Maybe there's a settlement nearby…


	3. Heart of Enemy Territory

Crazy Dave earned his name for a reason, I'll give him that. Most of the missions he's sent me are death-defying and straight up insane. Each one I succeeded by the skin of my teeth. This one is no different. I've been asked to scout out a zombie base near Wall-Nut Hills. When I arrive, I use binoculars to see if there are any of the undead patrolling the area. All clear. I sneak in through the back, hoping that are no security cameras watching every inch of this place. Minutes later I find something that might be of use… a folder labeled "Project Paradox". There's a moan behind me. I quickly pull out my gun and shoot a Conehead right between the eyes. Time to head back to base. The guys will need to know about this…


	4. Hold The Line

Main Street. It just HAD to be Main Street. Where at least 200 survivors were hiding out. And now, what seemed like the entire zombie horde was attacking. I was unloading on the undead uglies with a mounted turret. Plants and other survivors with their own custom-made weapons were fighting alongside me. We were waiting for an airstrike to clear out the abominations. The enemy forces consisted of just the average zombies: Browncoats, Coneheads and Bucketheads, moaning and groaning for brains and human flesh. Of course, they may not seem like much, but when there's at least an entire block of them, they're almost unstoppable.

Every few seconds, a zombie is blown sky-high by a Potato Mine. Spikeweeds grab some by the legs, making them easy targets. As bullets and peas fly, the dead drop once more. But there's too many of them. Within moments, the horde breaks through the Wall-Nut and concrete barricade. I'm not sure if I'm gonna make it out alive, but at least I'll go down fighting. I raise an assault rifle and open fire. Just as it seems like we're doomed, the roar of engines cuts through the evening sky. I look up to see fighter jets and Butterhawks. Our air support had arrived! Bombs and butter rain down on the zombies, sending limbs and heads flying everywhere. Looks like I'll live to fight another day…


End file.
